


Billdip one-shots!!

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, I hate tags, M/M, One-Shots, Sad, agnst, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submit ideas that you want written into the comments please!! I will take requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the announcement part.

Hey guys!! So I got bored and decided, why the heck not?! So guys, please send in a idea for a one-shot, and I'll try to make it!! It can be anything, except for underage, or if I find it disturbing(which there isn't much that can do that.) Also there can be NSFW. So please put I the comments what you want to read!!! （≧∇≦）


	2. The stars dim sometimes too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot for Kiochii!

It was only a week before their 13th birthday, and everything was being handed to hell in a hand basket. Mabel was in a coma, Grunkle Stan had a heart attack. Then the news came that they had only 10% of a chance of coming back. So Dipper ran to the forest.

He ran to his little hidden cove. It was a tiny cove that was hidden behind a little thing of ivy. It had a small pond that had glowing crystals surrounding and inside the small thing of water. He sat down on the log next to it, put his hands in his face and started to cry.

"WELL, WELL!!! LOOKIE HERE!! A BENT, CRYING PINETREE!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THIS POOR PINETREE? BESIDES THE FACT THAT HIS SISTER AND GRUNKLE THAT ARE LIKELY NEVER TO AWAKE OR LIVE?! OR HE CAN COME MAKE A DEAL WITH ME AND THEY WILL LIVE AND LIVE A LONG HEALTHY LIFE!!"

"What do you want Bill?! And I thought we got rid of you!?!"

Bill quited down a little now that the; soon to be his PineTree was talking to him.

"Well I was proposing a deal, of course!! The deal is, if you want your sister and Grunkle to live, you simply become mine in all ways!! It's an easy peasy deal!!"

"... You'll bring them back? I'll accept if you promise not to hurt my family. Not my parents and not Grunkle Ford either. Ok?"

"It's a deal kid!!" He said as he stuck his hand out to start the deal. The flames surrounding his hands were a bright colbalt blue. Dipper hesitated, he then grabbed it and shook.He passed out! "It's mine!!' Bill exclaimed," the power of the stars are mine and I can release Weirdmagedden once more!"

As he said that the rift broke through, and the barrier that kept in Weirdmagedden last time, broke.

The towns people began become frantic. Bill poofed himself in front of them, making them point and exclaim in fear. "Well you pathetic meatsacks, I have risen again, and this time nothing can stop me! For I have taken the hidden power of the stars! You can thank Dippers' desperation to save his family! He didn't even look much into the deal besides keeping his family safe. So that means you pathetic meatsacks are ripe for the taking!!"

At the Mystery Shack, Ford was trying to figure how the rift could have come out. He paused to listen to what Bill was saying before he paled. He scrambled through his notes and came across the one about the Prophet child.

The Earths last hope. Now their was no hope. He should have seen sooner that Dipper had been part of the prophecy. Bill reformed his triangular castle in the sky.

He went to his room, snapping his fingers which summoned Dippers body. He started the spell to bound there souls together for all of eternity. "Gtiwud geigrb firntbx wirbdhdk behxhdn. " Bill chanted, causing a blue light to form around Bill and Dipper, melding their souls together. Dipper was now immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry for the melding of the last part. It won't let me fix it.


	3. I think I've turned a little Golden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad. I had a little difficulty writing it. But here's RomCom for Kat! (I have never seen a RomCom, unless you count a one episode of Star vs the Forces of Evil or Gone with the Wind)

Dipper sighed as he was once again pushed into the lockers as one of the models walked past. Everyone wanted to see them, though Dipper had no idea why. All they were were tall buff guys with a triangle earring. 

Nobody wanted to look at a loser like him. He was just ordinary. He had brown hair, with hazel eyes, and a smack of freckles across his nose and under his glasses. He wore a shirt that was covered with monsters like Hob Goblins, hide-behinds, etc. He also had a Supernatural necklace, a jacket and Vans. He was known as the supernatural nerd/geek of the school.

 

He hurried down the hall trying to get to his classroom. He let out a oomph as he accidentally ran into someone, causing himself to fall to the ground. 

"You alright kid?" A high pitched, but obviously male voice asked him. 

"Yeah. I'm fine thanks. Sorry for running into you." 

"No problem kid! Here let me help you up!" He felt a hand slightly larger than his own grab his hand and pull him up. As he got his balance back he decided to see what the stranger looked like. 

In front of him was a tall blond who was lithe. He had a nice shaped face and jaw. He really was handsome. If he asked him out on a date he definitely wouldn't say no. Then Dipper noticed the triangle earring in his ear. 

"You gonna keep staring kid? Or are you going to take a picture? The picture would last longer of course, but then you would have to remember that the universe is a hologram."

"..... What? Sorry, I didn't mean to stare! I'm just surprised that you haven't pushed me down!"

"Why would I push ya down you cutie?" 

"".... Did you just call me cute?"

"That's the thing you caught from my sentence?.."

"We-" Dipper was interrupted by the sound of the bell. 

"Shit I've got to run!!" Dipper started to run down the hall. 

"Wait kid!! I don't know your name!"

"It's Dipper!" He yelled just as he opened the classroom door and hurried inside. 

"That is one interesting kid." Bill suddenly smirked. "Well I guess I'm going to just have to see him again then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might consider continue this one-shot or make it longer. So keep an eye on this chapter guys!


	4. No one hurts my PineTree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for katlunawhisper! Hope you like it!!

He hroaned as he picked himself up from the ground. He cradled his right arm close to his chest. It seemed that this time they broke his wrist. Yippee. This is going to be fun to explain to Mabel and Grunkle Stan. 

He wobbled out of the alley, heading towards home. He was covered in bruises, and his right eye had swollen shut. He would need an ice pack from the freezer. 

It was around 10pm when he arrived home. He quickly and quitely hobbled towards the fridge. He grabbed the ice pack and hurried up the stairs, not wanting to be caught. 

When he reached his room in the attic, he let out a relieved sigh as he locked the door. Putting the ice pack into his mouth, he set grabbed his wrist and put it back into place. He let out a muffled scream of pain. He got to work and set the splint. 

When he was done he laid on his back, put the ice pack on his eye, and went to sleep. Opening his eyes he let a groan of annoyance slip out. He should have known that Bill would see him sneak I and set his wrist. 

"Who did this PineTree!?! Which stupid meatsacks had the guts to lay a hand on you!" 

" It was nobody Bill, I simply fell and rolled down a hill. Its fine."

"You are lying to me PineTree! There's no leaves or grass in your hair! So who did it!?!"

 

Bill yelled as he turned into the eldritch pyramid. Dipper started crying. Seeing that he was scaring him, he shrunk and calmed himself before snapping up a blanket. He cuddled with Dipper for a minute before asking again," Who did it PineTree. I promise I won't hurt them physically."  
"... Fred and his posse. They held me down so I couldn't fight back. Please don't tell Grunkle Stan or Mabel. I don't want them to know I'm being bullied." 

"Alright PineTree. Now get some real sleep kid. I'll give you a lucid dream. Now get before I change my mind."

"Thank you Bill."

"You're welcome PineTree."

Dipper left. Bill turned around to dream control, and said," Looks like I have a new target for my nightmares. They won't even look PineTree in the face again after this!" 

And they never did that again. The end!


	5. No one hurts my PineTree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for katlunawhisper! Hope you like it!!

He groaned as he picked himself up from the ground. He cradled his right arm close to his chest. It seemed that this time they broke his wrist. Yippee. This is going to be fun to explain to Mabel and Grunkle Stan. 

He wobbled out of the alley, heading towards home. He was covered in bruises, and his right eye had swollen shut. He would need an ice pack from the freezer. 

It was around 10pm when he arrived home. He quickly and quitely hobbled towards the fridge. He grabbed the ice pack and hurried up the stairs, not wanting to be caught. 

When he reached his room in the attic, he let out a relieved sigh as he locked the door. Putting the ice pack into his mouth, he set grabbed his wrist and put it back into place. He let out a muffled scream of pain. He got to work and set the splint. 

When he was done he laid on his back, put the ice pack on his eye, and went to sleep. Opening his eyes he let a groan of annoyance slip out. He should have known that Bill would see him sneak I and set his wrist. 

"Who did this PineTree!?! Which stupid meatsacks had the guts to lay a hand on you!" 

" It was nobody Bill, I simply fell and rolled down a hill. Its fine."

"You are lying to me PineTree! There's no leaves or grass in your hair! So who did it!?!"

"... Fred and his posse. They held me down so I couldn't fight back. Please don't tell Grunkle Stan or Mabel. I don't want them to know I'm being bullied." 

"Alright PineTree. Now get some real sleep kid. I'll give you a lucid dream. Now get before I change my mind."

"Thank you Bill."

"You're welcome PineTree."

Dipper left. Bill turned around to dream control, and said," Looks like I have a new target for my nightmares. They won't even look PineTree in the face again after this!" 

And they never did that again. The end!


	6. Where Bill is evil and Dipper blushes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this has NSFW! Just letting you know. Also this is for ~. Hope y'all like!

Dipper was seething at this point. He was almost a 100% sure that Bill was cheating and that Mabel was helping. 

He was the only person who had had to strip in their game of strip poker. Sure he wasn't the best player, but he has never lost 6 times in a row!! He was almost completely naked! All he had left was his undershirt and underwear. 

He fiddled with his glasses that layed on the table. He decided that the next time he didn't win he would leave the game completely. For there is no way he is completely stripping in front of his family. 

Looking down he couldn't help but grin. He had 2 aces, a 9, 10, and a jack. He was sure he was going to win this round. Looking up he saw Bill with a blank face. Bill raised his hand to ask a question. 

"Yes Bill?" Mabel replied. 

"If PineTree loses, can he just strip in our room?"

"Yes. I sooo don't want to see Sir Dipping Sauce naked. It would be like seeing a vampire, and not the handsome kind either."

 

Dipper sighed in relief at the answer of the question that was just asked. He decided to ignore  
the quip at him. Then he realized almost as soon as he had decided not to fold out,' Why would Bill ask that question? Shit. I was the only one who didn't fold besides him.'

Bills grin turn malicious as he laid his cards on the table. The freaking demon had gotten a royal flush. 

Blushing Dipper headed towards his room to take off his undershirt. Just as he had gotten it off, someone pushed him into the wall and started to kiss him ruthlessly. 

Startled Dipper opened one of his eyes to see who it was. Seeing that it was Bill he sighed in relief, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. 

He let out a squeak as Bill pulled away from him and started to kiss his neck. Suddenly Bill ground his hips into Dippers, causing Dipper to moan. They were both half hard at this point. 

Dipper blushed as Bill began to play with his sensitive nipples. Bill sucked on the right one, as he pinched, pulled, and twisted the left one. 

Dipper was pushed into the bed. Bill started to crawl on top of him. Bill pulled Dippers underpants off. Dipper started to protest, but Bill shushed him with his finger. Bill snapped his fingers, making his clothes disappear. 

His grin began to look smug as he grabbed Dippers hard cock in his hands. Dipper moaned and bucked into Bills hand. He was so close! Then the hand was gone. 

Making a whining noise Dipper thrust into the air, trying to convince bill to take his cock into his hand. Bills grinned somehow looked even more evil tan before. 

Bill took his own dick into his hands, and then grabbed Dippers, causing their dicks to rub against each other. They moaned in unison. 

They were soon close. Dipper put his arms around neck so that his hands were on his back. Dipper started scratching his back hard, making Bill groan in pained pleasure. 

They both came with a cry. They laid next to each other huffing and puffing a little. Dipper looked into Bills eyes before giving him a quick peck. " Next time, instead of cheating, just tell me you want to have sex next time. Ok?"

"Yeesh kid. Your acting like you didn't like it." 

"I didn't like stripping in front of my family and losing at poker, ya jerk."

"But you love me still don't ya?"

"... Yeah. I guess I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this will be the last for today! I will do the rest tomorrow. I have church.


	7. Angry is the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Fira! Hope you like it! Also NSFW in this chapter too.

Dipper was tired of Bill just randomly setting things on fire. Their apartment constantly smelled of smoke now, and everything was a little scorched. 

He walked into the living room, ready to give Bill a peice of his mind. Entering the room, he discovered a small sticky note. Picking it up he started to read it,' Hey PineTree! Just left to go to a summoning! See ya later!'

Dipper grumbled as he sat down on the couch to wait for Bill. He didn't have to wait long. Bill poofed himself into the living room, he was covered in flames. His back was facing Dipper. Though you could tell that he was ticked. For his hair were a deep blood red. 

Dipper than decided that maybe this wasn't the best time to tick him off more. He tried to quitly walk away. Keyword is tried. About halfway out of the room the floorboard creaked. Causing Bill to turn around a face him. Dippers first thought was ' shit.' For Bills eyes were also red. 

This time he started running. Not caring about the fact that he was making a lot of noise. He squeaked as he felt 4 hands grab him. Turning around he saw why. Bill had changed to his eldritch human form. 

He shivered as he felt the unnaturally long tongue lick his neck. "You tried to run from me? I'll show you exactly who you belong too!!"

 

They were teleported into their room. Dipper grunted as was pushed onto the bed roughly. Bill was still standing, looking like he was thinking. He started to walk around Dipper, who knows better than to move. "There is something missing from this.... I've got it."

He snapped his fingers, causing Dippers clothes to burn away. Dipper shrieked, while he tried to cover his naked form. Some of Bills hands grabbed his arms and legs, keeping them pushed apart. And one other was gripping his hard on. 

Bills other hands were going to the nightstand for the lube. Bill licked Dippers nipples as he started to lube some of his fingers. Putting two fingers right in front of his hole, Bill looked up, asking permission. Dipper nodded his head. Bill grinned mischievously as he thrusted two of the fingers inside him at the same time. Making Dipper moan in pleasures pain. 

Some of the arms continued to keep Dippers body uncovered, others were teasing his nipples and cock. Dipper groaned in the pleasurable pain he was feeling. 

Soon Dipper was ready. Bill stopped all the arms in what they were doing. Using the main two he kept Dippers legs open. Bill was living the sight he was seeing. Dipper was laying on his back, he was flushed all over, panting, and his hair was a mess. 

Bill snapped his fingers once more causing his clothes to disappear. The second they were gone, he thrusted himself into Dipper. Causing them both to moan, Dipper in pained pleasure, and Bill in just pleasure. 

He started thrusting roughly into Dipper, not even meeting him adjust. Dipper was loving the feel of the burn of being thrusted into and the feel of Bills cock hitting his prostate. 

They were both close after a few minutes of this. Bill stared thrusting even harder, while he had his other hands teasing Dippers nipples and grabbing his cock. Dipper was the first to release. He had came with a cry as he tightened up around Bill. Bill as he felt Dipper tighten around him, started to thrust harder. He pulled out and put his cock in Dippers face. He started tugging and pulling in it. As he came Dipper opened his mouth so that the cum would fall into it. 

They both collapsed, tired from the work out they just received. As they lay there panting Bill pecked Dipper on the cheek and told him," I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. Yes I do." 

 

The end. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am going to Billdip hell for this.


	8. The most painful pleasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Abster001! Hope you like it! ^^

Dipper was in pain. It was pleasurable pain though. He had been left in a horizontal teardrop bondage position, while wearing a cock ring, and having a automatic dildo machine thrust in and out, while Bill had gone to work.... That morning! He had been hanging on the edge of coming for hours now. He couldn't take much more. 

He let out a happy cry when he heard Bill get home. He couldn't wait to get out! Bill came into their room. Bill glanced at Dipper before taking his gloved off. He turned off the machine. He undressed himself and then he finally turned to Dipper.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Yes master. I'm sorry master. Please forgive your slave and let him cum?"

"I might... After I do. Do you have any idea how arousing you look, naked, wanting, over stimulated?"

"No master." 

Bill gave a shark like grin as he pulled Dipper close to him as he ground against him slowly. Dipper moaned wantonly, wanting release so bad. Bill finally slid into him, causing Dipper to moan appreciatively. 

Bill started thrusting hard, hitting Dippers prostrate every time. He reached underneath Dipper and grabbed his cock. He started to pump him. 

Dipper clamped onto his dick. Finally Bill took the cock ring off. As soon as it was off Diper came hard. He came the hardest he had ever came. He cried as he was finally released from the rings cruel grip. He tightened around Bill. 

Bill started thrusting even harder. After several more thrust he came with a yell. Panting he released Dipper from his binds, making Dipper fall onto the bed. "I love you." Dipper said. 

"Love you too PineTree."


	9. Welcome to the Freakshow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For IPrincezzInuyoukai. Hope you like it!! I actually based the title off of one of my favorite songs from Skillet. I would totally recommend listening to it! It was actually a lot of help with this chapter. I listened to Freakshow and Circus for a Psycho for this. Both are made by Skillet.

"Welcome to the Freakshow! The best circus in Gravity Falls!" Bill Cipher, the ringmaster said into the microphone. "I hope you enjoy the ride of crazy you will be on! This has the best performances in the whole state! So sit down and enjoy the show!"

He threw down a little circular ball, that once it hit the ground, made smoke fill the room. The audience coughed and batted at the air trying to get the smoke out of their faces.

When they looked up the ringmaster was gone. In his place was the wimpiest guy you had ever seen, Toby Determined. He was the lion tamer. He was also half grem-goblin. The audience oohed and aged as the lion came out. And Toby Determined didn't even pick up a whip or the chair to defend himself. He looked directly into its eye, making the lion whimper and run back into its cage.

The audience cheered, amazed by how he handled the lion. Next up was Stanly Pines, who was half gargoyle. All he had to do was stamp around and look fearsome. The audience sometimes threw money. Which made for one very happy gargoyle. Bill came out again onto the platform, and announced to the whispering crowd," Tonight we have a treat folks! He will be having some of our employees doing a pyramid, on a elephant ball!" The crowd cheered in excitement.

One by one, they can out in a order, and as they came out they either got on the ball or onto the person on the balls shoulder. Stanly, Wendy and Manly man came out and got onto the ball. Both of the Corduroys were werewolves. Making them have incredible strength.

Next were Mabel, Toby, and Cutie Biker. Mabel was drakaina, which is a girl with a human body with dragon wings, tail, and claws. Cutie Biker was a oni, which look human but have bull horns on their head. Ford was the last one to get on. He was on the very top. For he was a Phoenix, which had the ability to transorm into a human body.

The audience clapped as they got down after a few tricks. With the show now over, people started to get up and leave. As soon as the last person was gone, they went back to their tents.

Bill sighed as he got to Dippers little closure,to let him out. Dipper probably had a harder day then he, he was a centivaur and didn't have a lot of space and for he was also in the petting zoo area. He quickly unlocked the gate and watched Dipper clip out. He hungrily eyed Dippers top naked half.

Dipper turned around and saw Bill eyeing him. Bill quickly turned his head, embarrassed at getting caught. Dipper smiled as his ears swiveled towards Bill before he asked," So, you ready to get to our trailer? You look like you need a back rub , and to vent." "Oh goodness yes!" Bill replied as he lifted Dippers hand to kiss it, glancing and feeling proud of the wedding ring on his left hand.

They got to the trailer rather quickly. Bill stripped down and lied down on their bed before putting the towel over his lower regions as Dipper got the massage oils.

Bill moaned as Dipper started working on his back, loosening the knots in his back. He started to tell about his day. They started to relax in the environment. All to soon it was over.

They got dressed in their pajamas as they start lied on the bed. They traded a few sleepy kisses before they went to sleep. Holding each others hand.

 

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it doesn't have much Billdip I it! I couldn't really seem to figure out a scene during the act to make it work. Hope you like it though. And I still haven't figured out what is causing the mashup of the summaries. So sorry that it did that. I really need to figure out how to fix that. :/


	10. All I need is you by my side..... For all of eternity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For FeatheredKit! Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way people who are still reading this, I shall be going and redoing some of the chapters! So keep an eye out! I'm hoping to do it this weekend! ^^ 
> 
> Warning: this chapter will have blood, angst, and a little gore. If you don't like that or have a trigger please don't read!

Dipper was sniffling on the floor, tears streaming down his face. His throat hurt. He was also betting his face was blotchy and red.

He had been lying there for a while, clutching his stomach in pain. He had been pushed down and then who ever had done that had proceeded to kick him in the syomack until the bell rung.

After the bell had rung, signaling the end of classes, he heard Mabel calling for him. Using the lockers, he pulled himself up. He called for Mabel, who then lead him to their car.

They drove in silence, Mabel not bothering to ask her brother what was wrong. She had long ago given up asking what was wrong. She simply stopped caring.

They soon arrived at the Mystery Shack. Dipper hurried up the stairs as quickly as he could to his room. He and Mabel had gotten separate rooms after the incident which had lead to Dipper becoming blind.

~Flashback~

He was running as fast as he could, panting from running for so long. He had started to slow down when he heard the roar again, so he started to soeed back up. The monster had been following him for a while. He was terrified. 

He was losing energy quickly, he tried to hide behind a tree while he caught his breath, and maybe, just maybe lose the monster on his tail. 

After a few minutes of not hearing or seeing anything, he quickly set off a flare before running. He hoped that they would find him soon. He screamed in pain and terror as he felt claws did into his back. 

He turned onto his back to try and kick the monster off. He screamed in pain as he felt the long claws dig into his eyes. Suddenly the monster was no longer on him. Since he could no longer see, he didn't know the world had turned into monotone colors. 

"Well PineTree, looks like your in quite the pickle if I say so myself myself! But since it's not your time and I happen to like you meatsack, I shall save you this once. For free! So! Let's deal with this monster and stop the bleeding!"

Dipper yelped as the skin started to form back. He started to feel around his face to see the damage done. "Bill... Will I ever see again?"

"Unfortunately no. This monster left lasting damage on you. Good thing I've already know what I'm going to do this guy!"

Dipper smelt burning flesh, and heard the screams of agony. He made a face before he turned on his side and started throwing up. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. 

"There, there meatsack. Now I'm going to teleport you to the Mystery Shack, ok?" Dipper nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. A whooshing sound filled the area. He felt someone picking him up. He put his face into the crook of the persons shoulder." Well! Looks like your a cuddly meatsack ain't ya PineTree!" 

Embarrassed he just dug his face deeper into Bills shoulder, before he started to nod off at the feeling of finally being safe. 

~Flashback Over~

He still remembered that day. Just remembering made him start to chock back up. Afterwards Mabel and Ford stopped talking or even paying attention to him. The only one who still really cared in his family was Stan. 

He sighed on his bed, before he decided to summon Bill. He started the chant,"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!"

"Well well! If it isn't my fav-... What's wrong PineTree? Are you ok?" Dipper nodded before he started to cry even harder. Bill quickly scooped him up and started to cuddle him on his bed. 

He started to comfort him by gently running his fingers up and down his arm. He then tried his stomach, making Dipper his in pain. Bill lifted Dippers shirt to see what was wrong. He growled at the site of the bruises. 

Dipper wimpered at the growl, making Bill immediately calm down. He took the blanket on the floor, after it was nice and neat, he set Dipper down before he started to roll him up. Making a Dipper burrito blanket. 

He picked up the bundle before placing him onto the bed. He got on after a second. As they cuddled Bill asked," Who did this PineTree?"

"... I don't know. Just some bully." 

"I will eventually find out you know?"

"I know."

"Ok"

Bill sighed as he looked at Dipper. The meatsack that he had fallen in love with. The only thing that captured his heart, though th- sorry Dipper didn't know it yet. He promised himself that he would one day tell him. Hopefully soon. 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think? :) I think this might be my longest chapter yet.


	12. Part 2 of chapter 2. Lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to chapter two.

~The next day~

 

Dipper hummed as he reached to get some of his books out of his locker. He grunted as he was once again, pushed into the lockers. He heard their laughter as they walked off. Huffing, Dipper ignored them to start walking again. 

Soon Dipper found himself thinking about the strange model from yesterday. He seemed pretty ok. Not to mention hot. Wait... He did not just think that. It was bad enough that he was a nerd, but he did not need to be becoming attracted to boys too! He didn't need the words faggot, man whore, and several other disgusting names on his locker. He still remebered what happened the last time said they were gay or bi here. He shuddered just thinking about the things that had happened to those kids. 

 

He yelped as he slipped onto the floor. He prepare himself mentally for the impact, but it never happened. Opening his eyes in surprise, he saw that it was Bill." Geez kid! Ya seem to be falling pretty hard for me! Especially for a PineTree!"

"Oh my gosh Bill!" Dipper exclaimed as he mentally facepalmed for himself for saying that, and for Bill for being puny. Dipper noticed people starting to stare. 

"Well I guess you can say we can go together like pb&j!" 

"Really Bill?" -_-

"Yep!"

"Maybe we should dance, I would sure like to DIP you!" ;D

Dipper couldn't keep himself from groaning this time. " That was horrible, even for you."

Bill didn't say anything as he suddenly dipped Dipper, in the hallway, in front of everyone, and kissed him. Dippers eyes went wide as Bill kissed him on the mouth. Then instincts kicked in and he couldn't help kissing back, as he put his hands around Bills neck. 

They slowly pulled away, both huffing and puffing a little from the lack of air. Turning around he saw everyone staring at them in horror, glee, and astonishment. Dipper blushed, putting his face into Bills collarbone, he blushed an even deeper red as he felt Bill chuckle at him. 

Pulling away he turned to Bill and said," I've got to get to class right now. We'll talk about what you just did next time."

He then turned around and started running towards class as he heard the bell ring. 

Bill chuckled seeing the way Dipper still had a blush on his face as he hurried off. 'Yep,' he thought, ' he is most certainly intriguing, now this is going to be fun.' He smiled sorta evilly as he walked off chuckling as he headed towards class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 2. I also found out if I want to rewrite a chapter or add anything it does that stupid mushing of the summaries so I'm just going to add chapters to your one-shots. Only if I get permission though. So if anyone wants more request, or wants me to add more to their stories, just put it in the comments.


	15. Tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A redo for Abster001! Sorry that it's probably not my best NSFW. I'm like super tired writing and babysitting as I write this. So yay! Hope y'all like it! Warning NSFW and bondage in this.

Bill had currently tied Dipper up, tired of not being paid attention to. Especially for a whole week. A whole week of Dipper being busy with work. He decided that he had had enough and was going to make his boyfriend pay attention to him. So he now has him tied up(with consent of course) aching as Bill teased him a little. 

Dipper moaned as Bills hand reached his hardening cock. He tried to thrust into Bills hand as Bill started a slow pace teasing him. Bill reached up with his other hand as he started to tease Dippers nipples. 

Bill pulled away from the kiss, just to attach himself to Dippers neck. He kissed a area of skin before tugging at it lightly with his teeth, and then sucking on the now sensetive skin. 

He moved to the junction between his neck and shoulder, licking the spot before biting down hard, making Dipper cry out in pleasured pain. He released the area as he tasted the blood in his mouth. He then started to slide down Dippers body, before he reached his destination. 

He hungerly looked at the cock, that already had a little bit of clear pre-cum on the tip,in front of him. It wasn't a very big cock, but Bill thought it was perfect for him. It was about 5 inches big. Perfect for sucking on. 

He licked up the underside of his cock, making Dipper cry out as he thrusted his hips into the air. Bill took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, while his hands grabbed the lube that was beside them. He coated his fingers as he started to bob his head a little, causing Dipper to roll his head back and to cry out in pleasure. 

Bill started to circle the puckered entrance, before he started to slowly and softly push his finger in. He started to push the finger in and out as he took one of Dippers balls into his mouth, sucking on them in a variation of soft to hard. 

He started to push in the second, causing Dipper to squirm a little uncomfortably. Bill let him get used to the feel of the fingers in him before he started to slowly stretch him. He soon put in the third finger as he moved to licking and sucking his cock again. 

Dipper moaned, loving the feeling of being filled. He started to try and thrust himself on the fingers, making Bill think it was time to fill him with something thicker. He popped off of Dippers cock, as he removed his fingers. dipper whined at the loss of the fingers. 

Bill lubed himself up quickly, before getting into postition to thrust into him. He kissed Dipper as he slowly pushed in, making Dipper whine into the kiss, happy about being filled again. 

Bill was loving the sight in front of him, Dipper was a complete mess. With a flushed face, panting, and his hair was a total mess, and his neck had his hickies and his bite. While he practically chanted Bills name. He nearly came at the sight of Dipper so unwound. 

Bill grabbed Dippers dick as he started to pick up his pace, determined to make Dipper cum before he did. He was so close. 

Dipper absolutely screamed Bills name as he came, clenching around Bills dick, making Bill cum hard as he whispered Dippers name into his ear. Bill collapsed exhausted. 

He untied Dipper form the bedpost, before he lied down next to Dipper. Dipper peppered Bills face with kisses as he repeatedly told him how much he loved him between kisses. They soon fell asleep. Happy that they spent time with each other after the busy week Dipper had had.   
The end.


	17. A/N

Hi guys!! Just wanted to let y'all know that I'm being grounded. Also that I have started to fix up the older chapters!! I figured out how to fix the smushed together sentences! So yay on that! Also I shall hopefully have the next chapter done within the next few days. I've decided that I'm going to do my best to make better chapters and to make them longer!! Also some more news! If y'all want y'alls chapters redone to make them longer or to add more detail, just put it into the comments! And I will get to them as soon as I can.


	18. So you better get this Party started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! This one is for Abster001!! Warning: has NSFW and slight bondage and BDSM.

Dipper hurried to get dressed in his tuxedo. Mabel and Bill were forcing him to go. Dipper smiled at the thought of his secret boyfriend. They had decided to keep it a secret from Mabel, cause 1; She wasn't that keen on Bill. And 2; She did not take him coming out very well until she realized that they could go boy watching together. 

He looked at his clock, and saw it was almost time to go. He hurried down the steps as he started to put on his tie.

As he looked at Bill he couldn't help letting his jaw drop a little, for Bill was dressed in a bright yellow tuxedo that had a brick pattern in the coattails. His top hat was tilted to the side, making him look like the prankster that he was. His pants were black, and his eyepatch was black with a gold lined brick look and a eye, it was also triangular.

~Bills Au!~

I straightened my bow tie one more time before Dipper came out. For Dipper was wearing a completely black tux, hair slicked to the side, making Dippers birthmark show. And a messy tie to complete the looks. 

Dipper caught him staring and winked, making Bill blush a little. 

Bill started to speak to Dipper through their mental connection,'  _My, my PineTree! Don't you look absolutely delicious tonight!"_

 Bill took absolute delight in the blush that adorned Dippers face at that comment. Playfully angrily huffing he got to the last step and past Bill, pretending to ignore him. And Bill did not like being ignored. 

~ back to third person~

Bill grabbed Dipper as he walked by, pulling him against himself, deeply kissing him. 

Dipper groaned as the skillful, and long tongue invaded his mouth for a second before he was let go. Smiling Dipper pecked Bill on the face before he started towards the door, heading to the car were his sister was waiting to head towards Pacificas party.  

~skip to the party~

Dipper and Bill were having fun so far. Enjoying the free food, and little champagne cups. At least until Mabel came to try and set Dipper up.... Again. 

Dipper was horrified at what Mabel was attempting to get him together with, his nemesis, Gideon. For Gideon had recently been released and instead of taking an interest to Mabel, he found out that Dipper was gay and single. And had been attempting to court him instead. 

Turning to Mabel he sternly told her," NO. I refuse to go over there. I will not get together with that overly fluffed up, white haired, undersized pompous of a dickwad overly fancy guinea pig!!"

"Just give him a chance Dipper! He can be nice! Just give him a chance ok bro-bro? Please for me?" She said the last part with the big, wide eyed puppy dog look. 

" Fine! Just don't be surprised if I dump the champagne on him." 

" Ok bro-bro!"

Dipper sighed once more before he headed towards the cubby short man.

"Well, well! Well I do declare! If it isn't Dipper Pines! The light of my life! My peanut to my jelly! The mo-"

"Shut it Gideon. I'm only over here because Mabel asked me too." Dipper told him sharply, not happy at being over in the same space of air as Gideon. 

" Well sweet cheeks! I happen to not care! Also I didn't mean the upper cheeks either."

Dipper fumed as he heard Gideon say that ready to punch him in the face. Dipper than felt Bills presence behind him. His face paled a little  

" Well what have we got here! Someone flirting on MY BOYFRIEND!" Bill managed to say, teeth grinding, face, hair and eyes turning red, and was that a little steam coming out of his ears?

Gideon paled as Bill said this, until he was even whiter than he usually is. Everyone in the ballroom had heard what Bill had said. They started whispering. 

Dipper tried to sneak off, but Bill caught his arm, asking him," Where do you think your going PINETREE!?! I've got to apparently reclaim what is mine, if you're going to let other guys flirt with you!" 

Bill kissed him hard, prying Dippers mouth open to slip his tongue in. They then teleported out of the ballroom, to continue the night away. 

Turning to Pacifica, Mabel asked," May I stay the night... I don't think if I go home that I'm going to get any sleep." Pacifica nodded a second later, not wanting to imagine what is happening between the two of them. 

~ At the Mystery Shack!~

Dipper whined as his legs were tied to the bed post in the satin, strong enough not to break, but also soft enough not to chafe his skin. 

He moaned , eyes rolling to the back of his head as Bill bobbed his head on his cock, licking it and circling the hard cock in his mouth. Bills nails dug into his thighs, making sure that Dipper would not move. Popping, his mouth came off the cock, before that same mouth kissed him deeply, allowing him to taste the pre-cum in his mouth. 

Bill ended the kiss, before turning his attention to Dippers neck, thrusting a finger in and out of Dipper as he started to leave hickeys on every peice of skin he could find. The one finger soon turned to two, stretching Dipper for what was to come. 

Bill, with his other hand, reached for the knife on the bedside table. He looked at Dipper asking silent permission to mark him as his. Dipper nodded, a little hazy from the over whelming pleasure. 

Seperatig his lips from Dippers body, Bill got to quick work. He, as quickly and as neatly as he could, made his demon form on Dippers abdomend. 

Dipper cried out in pleasurable pain as the two fingers turned to two, and had found his prostate. 

When Bill had finished with the carving, he licked at the wounds, loving the taste of the blood, a little coppery but not to much.

Soon he was done stretching Dipper. He grabbed the lube and put some on his cock, preparing to enter Dipper. 

Getting into position, he slowly pushed into Dipper. Bill waited for Dipper to give him permission to continue. Finally, after a minute or two, Dipper nodded, telling Bill he was ready. 

As soon as Bill saw the sign to get started, he started to thrust into him as hard as he could. 

They both moaned, as Bill moved roughly and had a hold of Dippers cock. And with every thrust he brought Dipper closer to completion. 

Dipper came with a cry, shuddering and gasping for air as he came the hardest he ever had. Bill followed soon after, feeling Dipper clench his walls onto his cock. 

Bill fell over gasping. As soon as he caught his breath, he untied Dipper. They started to cuddle, happy from the release, getting away from the party, and for getting to spend some alone time. 

Dipper spoke quitly, not wanting to ruin the moment," You do know I wasn't going to let Gideon get away with that. I was planning on dumping my drink on him and his humongous hair."

"I know. I just saw it as a time to let people know you belong to me, and the fact that you would probably regret doing that when you have to pay the bill for the dry cleaning." 

".... We'll you are correct about that. Can we go to sleep now? I want to have plenty of rest for when we confront Mabel tomorrow." 

"Ok PineTree. Love you. Night."

"Love you to you dork. Good night."

And they fell asleep and lived happily ever after. The end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R~Hi guys!! I got a new beta! My sister! I told her that I had a tumblr and a AO3 account. She took it pretty well. So say hi E!  
> E~hi I'm awesome.   
> R~ don't listen to her. She's crazy. And in the Homestuck fandom.   
> E~H3H3H3.   
> R~ well that's all guys!!


End file.
